Never Enough
by CamiNeni
Summary: They met by pure coincidence in Flourish and Blotts, a young pureblood and a muggleborn. Two very different, but similar at heart individuals meet at a young age. Their beliefs and trust will be put to the test. Their lives changed for hopefully the better. As it was never enough to just remain enemies but stay hidden friends. First Dramione Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a few minor details were changed from the original story. Some added characters and some characters personalities changed slightly.

_It all started back in First year before the new school year, that a certain bushy brown-haired bookworm ran into a slick blonde-haired bookworm._

_Neither knew who the other was and in a way...neither did they care. It wasn't until a war and hateful prejudices split the two apart, that they began to think where their loyalty lies._

"Hermione, where did you say you needed to get your supplies?"

"In Daigon Alley, Papa." Hermione looked back at her father smiling. "I'll be taking a portkey there." She held out an old book in hand showing her father.

"Right well just be safe, dear." Paul Granger rubbed the back of his neck unsure. After all, what father saw his daughter off to a magical school for wizards and witches?

Jeanna Granger smiled patting her husband's shoulder. "She's a bright girl, darling," Jeanna kissed her worried husband's cheek lovingly before holding his hand. "I'm sure she'll be quite safe. That kind man Dumbledore guaranteed she'll be just getting her supplies before heading to meet the train."

"Yes, dear." Paul nodded sighing in relief at hearing his wife's explanation. "I just worry about my little girl."

"I'll write to you both tonight, I promise." Hermione beamed with a smile at the thought of her magical school still on her mind.

"Well, off you go dear. Be sure to write if ever you need anything or just to tell us about your day." Jeanna let go of her husband's hand, gathering her eleven-year-old daughter into a warm hug.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get there. Love you mum."

"I love you too, sweetie." Jeanna hugged her daughter tighter, tears forming in her eyes. Paul walked over gathering his wife and daughter in his arms, a small smile masking the uncertainty and worry on his face.

"You just be careful over there." He said.

"I will Papa. I'll write to you soon." Hermione smiled being released from her parent's hug.

Taking a few steps away from her parents by the front door, she used the portkey. A strange shift occurred in the air as she was teleported away from her home. She opened her eyes looking around the unfamiliar streets. Her head feeling as though she got hit by a rugby ball and slight nausea overcoming her. Hermione swallowed down the feeling as she was overwhelmed with shock and wonder at seeing the crowded walkway with so many people and creatures busily about. She smiled widely at the feeling of magic in the air that the muggle world greatly lacked.

"Out of the way child!" An old croon of a woman scolded Hermione from behind, nearly shoving the girl as she passed.

"Pardon me," Hermione squeaked out. Rushing off to the side of the busy street standing near a lady who sat next to a carousel cart that hung what looked to be bones. A monkey sat perched on the carousel screeching with excitement. Hermione jumped back startled by the small creature.

"Hush, now Jack. Don't need to be scaring the little miss." A beautiful and mysterious Jamaican woman smiled up at the girl from where she sat beside the carousel cart. "Come closer child, let us see what de bones have to say for your future."

"Oh, I really should be going..." Hermione hesitated to look at the woman.

"It shall only take a moment. It's de moment we don't take to learn, that we miss sometin important," the woman said with a grin.

"Well...I suppose its alright." Hermione smiled sitting across the older woman.

Pulling a small pouch out from her pocket the woman poured the bones out, chanting quietly under her breath. She eyed the scattered bones on the table closely, the chatter of the busy street drowned out as Hermione heard a deep voice whisper in her mind.

"A touch of Destiny! I see a great struggle that you will face, child. You will meet people in your life that will build you up...and those that will try to break you." The woman smiled as she reached for Hermione's hands. Her eyes widened as the voice continued to speak. "You will meet the fragile heart of a white dragon. Their soul the shade of stormy grey and emotions as turbulent as the sea. Be wary and take caution when you approach. For a great shadow lurks to darken the small light that hides within the dragon's soul. This dragon is dangerous as an enemy but as an ally...they will give you the strength to overcome many obstacles. There will be those that have put their faith and beliefs in the wrong hands, to stay safe...but perhaps you can help them for the better."

Hermione was a bit confused by what the voice said. But excited at hearing the thought of meeting other magical children and also at the possibility of meeting a Dragon. Only in fantasy books read to her as a child did she see images of dragons but never in real life. To think that just a month ago, she was scared of the fact that she could levitate her books around her room. Now, she was in a place where a three-headed cat was sold in a shop along with rare species of owls as pets for the magical.

"Well, you better be off now. A new world awaits you, child." The woman patted the top of Hermione's hand before she rose from her seat, walking down the busy street with her cart and monkey.

"What a nice lady. Strange and eerily creepy...but nice nonetheless."

Hermione smiled as she left down the street with her pack in tow. She wandered to what felt like hours as she looked at the list of items needing to be bought. She remembered the visit to which Dumbledore had explained to her and both her parents how the magical world worked in terms of currency and how to exchange it. Looking around the busy street she felt utterly lost at all the different shops advertising 'Potions for Pots', 'Haggles Magical Haggles' and 'Familiar Pets'. It was at that moment of glancing down at her list again that she bumped into something large and round.

"Pardon me!" Hermione says in embarrassment. It was very much like her to not pay attention to looking where she was going, especially if reading something.

"Its alright there, Lass. You lookin for something?"

Hermione looked up to see a tall giant man in front of her. He wore a long leather trench coat, his beard and hair a dark curly brown.

"I'm to find the items on this list here." Hermione tapped her pen lightly at the paper in hand.

"Aye, you wouldn't be a new student over at Hogwarts would ya? I'm just helping a young boy, myself. Perhaps you'll meet him." He said with a big smile. "Harry's his name." The man began to rattle on as Hermione kindly nodded and smiled.

"Well, perhaps you know a shop where I can get my books?" Hermione inquired.

The older gentleman stopped his rambling about some family called the Dursley's and pointed his large hand over across the street. "Over there be the place to get ye books. Flourish and Blotts. Best place to get any books you need for Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to see a small crowd of kids and adults in front of the store. There was definitely going to be a long line for cashing out. Good thing she had plenty of time to explore the bookstore.

"Thank you, mister- um..." Hermione looked to her giant companion at a loss. She had forgotten to ask for his name.

Understanding the young girl's dilemma, the half-giant gave a bellowing chuckle. "Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. And your name young lass?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she beamed happily at Hagrid holding her hand out in greeting.

Carefully taking the small girl's hand Hagrid smiled giving the tiny hand a shake. "Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Granger." Hermione noted that Hagrid had impossibly enormous hands, his hand could definitely snap her wrist in two with little to no effort. And just as quickly, Hagrid pulled out a silver pocket watch nodding. "Fraid I must be going, Lass."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hagrid." Hermione said watching the tall burly man walk across the way to a building called Gringotts.

"Well, best to get my books now then," she said with excitement rushing over to the fully crowded bookstore. A pair of rare colored and curious eyes watching as she went inside.

~*~2 Hours Later~*~

After grabbing her other supplies, Hermione sat back in the 2nd story of Flourish and Blotts reading book surrounded by towering bookshelves. She grinned going over her newly bought books and utterly fascinated with all the new information about her new Wizardry world. From different currencies, laws, sports and overall the magic. All these new subjects of studies were vastly interesting and new to her. She picked up a terminology book earlier and had studied quite a few different terms. One specifically sticking out the most. 'Muggle'. What Hermione came to find out was, a Muggle was a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born from a magical family (though it's rumored that they had magic somewhere in their family ancestry). Muggles were also described as people who do not have any magical blood. This she found odd. Someone just doesn't develop magic. Magic was usually passed down within the family by blood.

"Strange indeed," Hermione said quietly setting the terminology book down as she rose from her cushioned bench. Stretching she read over some of the titles that were across from her, a few inches above her head.

"'Runes for the Minds', 'All about Runes', 'Runes, Artifacts and other Inquires'," she read the titles of the books reaching on her toes to grab the last book she spotted. Being short as she still was, her fingers barely brushing the spine of the book before a small and pale slender hand grasped it.

"Oh!" she gasped out in surprise. Hermione turned her head seeing a pair of unusually grey eyes staring back at her. Never had she seen such a unique color of eyes. She had seen regular pale blue eyes that almost looked silver, but this person's eyes were extremely unique. The person's lashes were neatly curled and full. Which would make any girl jealous. Hermione stared a few moments more, her cheeks tinting a slight pink as heat rose beneath her skin.

"Were you needing this?"

Hermione blinked still a bit dazed by the stranger before the voice asked again clearing his throat. The young stranger held the book in his pale hand offering it to her.

"Oh-um no. I was going to take a look at the summary. I never read any Runes books before and wanted to see if there were any good ones..." Hermione states, diverting her eyes down at the plush red carpet of the store.

"I see..." The young boy eyed the girl quietly before walking away to another shelf.

"So, you're attending Hogwarts as well?"

Hermione glanced up seeing the boys back turned as he looked at the other shelves.

"Yes. I was just getting my supplies," Hermione said eyeing the boy as he browsed the bookshelf still with his back turned. His unique platinum blonde hair was slicked back, just barely touching the collar of his finely pressed black suit. He looked no older than Hermione really and was perhaps her age. Again, she had to scold herself for rudely staring so she quickly turned to look absentmindedly at the shelf in front of her.

"Try this one. It has most of the basics and has some good theories. But we won't be learning about runes till our 3rd year," she heard from behind.

Turning around Hermione sees the boy holding a red and green-covered book. There was a sheepish look on his face as he held out the book to her, his eyes looking down at the carpet.

"Thank you um...?" she had completely forgotten to ask his name. Hermione was looking at the boy curiously. "What's your name? I'm Hermione Granger."

The young boy hesitated for a moment pondering whether to give his name. Her name didn't seem like a common wizard name either. Perhaps she came from America or something? No, she has a British accent. Perhaps she was a half-blood or something? But it was uncommon that someone didn't know of him or his family just by his hair alone most could tell what family he was from. For some reason though, her not knowing his name was a bit of a relief. To humor her though, he decided to give her his name. After all, it was his mother's idea that he makes new friends or more precisely friendlier people to keep as company than those he had currently through his father's connections.

"My name is Dra-"

"Son. This is where you've been? I've been searching all the nearby shops to find you. But I should have known it's here or at a Potion shop that you'd be." An older woman's spoke with a slight chuckle to her voice.

The young boy and Hermione turn to see a woman with long white-blonde hair, much like the boy's approach the two of them. Hermione was awestruck. The older woman wore an intricate black and silver robe, her eyes a clear blue that wore a hint of a smile. She had yet to notice the young girl that stood near her son, while she clicked her tongue reprimanding him on not to be late for the train.

"Mother, I was just finding a proper book for um...Potions. I wasn't here too long." The boy said eyeing a random book on the shelf, in hopes to not draw attention to the girl beside him.

"Oh, well your father is waiting dear. And I would think two hours have been long enough. You know he becomes impatient quite easily." It was then that the blonde woman noticed the little girl with thick curly brown locks, shyly taking a book from her son's outstretched hand (having tried to sneak it behind him).

She smiled kindly at the young girl, her clear blue eyes meeting the young girl's chocolate brown. A warm feeling washed over the older woman when seeing the brunette smile back. The woman's eyes widen slightly at see the young girl's magical aura thrumming under the surface. The color a dark red mixed with bright yellow and silver. Having studied magical auras of others the woman's smiled stayed genuine as she looked at the girl. Perhaps if she ran into the girl later, she can tell her what her aura is. It was times like this that the woman found her gift to be very useful. It helped her, after all, see that there was some heart in her husband, though he had to act heartless in front of many.

"Oh, are you attending Hogwarts as well?" The older woman asked Hermione.

Hermione paused a moment recollecting herself from the woman's stare and having felt some strange warm feeling wash over her, when the woman met her gaze. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll be a first year. It will be a really new experience for me and magic."

"What a delight did you just discover your magical abilities? You'll have quite a lot of fun learning there at Hogwarts, but be careful of the ever-changing staircases." The older woman chuckled remembering her first mishap on those always changing staircases.

"Changing staircases?" Hermione asked glancing at the boy beside her as he shrugged.

"Yes, they change quite often and I remember many first years, including myself get lost while-" The boy's mother glanced down at her silver pocket watch as it glowed an emerald green making her click her tongue in annoyance. There was much she wanted to ask the young girl but alas her husband was summoning her.

"Well, I best be off to meet your Father." She turned to the boy then setting her watch inside the pocket of her robes. "Be sure to be downstairs by the doors no later than five minutes, dear." The woman said leaving the two children, a smile still on her face as she walked out of the bookstore. The boy watched as his mother left back down to the main floor of the shop. Something was definitely odd with how friendly his mother was with Hermione just after seeing her. Very odd indeed.

"Your mother seems very nice," Hermione said kindly drawing the boy's thoughts away from his mother.

"Yeah..." The boy looked back at the girl as he held back the defeated sigh that was threatening to come out, knowing he had to leave now. He gave a small smile seeing the other stack of books on the vacant bench she was once sitting on. "You got all your books it seems."

"W-well, I better be going as well then. See you at school maybe," Hermione stammered out nervously under the amused gaze of the boy.

"Yes. My father would have a fit if I let him wait any longer." He began to say, watching as Hermione gathered her stack of books and the new one in hand. "Did you need help?"

"Nope, I have it all under control," Hermione said trying to balance the towering stack of books in front of her face and seeming to grab her bag but making two books fall to the carpet with a thud.

Clicking his tongue, the young boy walked over to her with a deep purple pouch. Quickly grabbing the books, she watched as the pouch no bigger than her hand sucked up the books like a vacuum. The boy tied the gold cord around the pouch's opening and handed the pouch to her.

"Here, you can keep this extension pouch. Hopefully, by the time we get assigned our dorms you won't have too many books to carry around." He paused a moment glancing at Hermione with a charming smirk on his face. "I better go now. See you later."

And just like that, he walked away. Leaving a bewildered and still curious Hermione in his wake. Yet after all that he had yet to mention his name. What a peculiar boy Hermione thought, but at least he and his mother seemed nice. She felt more excited to meet more magical people and get to know the new life she will be starting.

A/N: Please let me know what you guys think ^-^ This is my first Dramione and Harry Potter fic. I will be adding the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"9 3/4...there it is!"

Hermione was thrilled to see the train as she moved closer to the boarding area. Her cart of newly purchased items was still intact from all her running around to find them in Diagon Alley. She was even more surprised her new companion Crookshanks, that he didn't fuss as she went from one shop to the next. He was quiet and seemed bright to her at least when she noticed him in the shop. While other shoppers just seemed to pass by him. Their loss, was her gain of a new friend. Not that Hermione didn't have friends back where she lived. She had at least two that talked to her in class or when there was an after school activity. Hermione just preferred to be engrossed in knowledge and her studies. There was so much to learn and something new to discover everyday.

Walking up to the boarding area she saw someone take the items off of other's carts and placing them inside the train. Following the other children, Hermione took her book bag as her carry-on and left Crookshanks with her other items to be properly placed away.

Once inside the train, children were rushing to get their seats with friends and those they knew. Hermione of course felt a bit left out since she knew no one. Well, besides the boy from the book store but he was probably settled in his seat already. And with how big this train was it would take hours perhaps to find him.

"Do you need a place to sit?"

Hermione turned around seeing a young girl with light blonde hair approach her. She seemed friendly enough having approached Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, it seems that I don't know anyone here yet," Hermione said with a nervous smile.

"Come with me then. I'm Hannah by the way," said the girl with a smile as she lead Hermione to a spot on the train where another girl sat who looked to be of Indian descent. "This is my friend Padma," Hannah said sitting next to the said girl who waved smiling.

"I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Hermione took a seat across the two girls as they spoke for most of the train ride to Hogwarts. It didn't dawn on her that the ride seemed rather short until they were told by prefects it was time to place on their robes soon. Quickly grabbing her robe from her bag she grinned getting up from her seat.

"I'll head to the loo to change," Hermione said to the two as she left the cabin. Walking down the hall for a few moments after changing she came upon a young boy seeming to be looking for something as he continued to go in and out of different cabins on the train.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a toad around here?" he asked approaching Hermione in distress.

"No, I have not. I can help you look though," she offered with a smile.

It was her 4th time meeting another student attending Hogwarts and most likely they may be her fellow classmate. Already the boy was dressed in his robes, though crumpled since he was searching for his companion.

"That would be great. I'm Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you," he said quickly in a nervous but hushed tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's very nice to meet you Neville." Hermione smiled at the boy, not noticing two older twin redhead teens coming down the hall.

"Neville! That toad of yours headed towards the prefects cabins." One of the redheads yelled approaching both Hermione and Neville.

"Indeed. It would be a shame if someone were to toss it out the window," the other added in with a sly grin.

"Or if one would feast on it as a late snack. I do remember toad leg stew is a delicacy for some, right George?"

The other twin nodded eagerly with a grin.

"Oh no!" Neville exclaimed taking off to the direction the twins had come from.

Hermione eyed the two twins curiously at first and about to speak when she was interrupted by the train jolting slightly. Gripping the wall at her side she kept herself from falling and being knocked about.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione looked in front of her to see one twin having fallen and bonked his head against the opened cabin door. Apparently his reflexes weren't as quick as his brother who held his hand against the nearest wall, much like Hermione.

"You alright George?" the other asked holding back a snicker. It wasn't every day he saw his twin in a funny predicament and seeming flustered under the curious gaze of the young girl.

"Yeah. Just hit my head on that darn door," George said sheepishly rubbing his head as he stood up. "We best be going to check on Ron, Fred. Mother would have a Hippogriff if she finds out we didn't at least check on the squirt", George said trying to distract the young girl from staring and no doubt trying to flee from his flustered state of embarrassment.

Fred eyed his brother with a sly grin nodding. "Sure. We best be off then," he said throwing his arm around his twin as they both hurriedly went back the same way they came.

"Such odd siblings..."Hermione muttered to herself with a smile. She walked over to the nearest loo by her cabins to change quickly. When she stepped out she was set on helping Neville in his search for the toad. She just wondered how he even lost his familiar in the first place. Perhaps he didn't have it in a cage?

She closed the door to the loo about to walk away when she felt an all too familiar presence.

"Tell Longbottom that his toad is with Prefect Percy."

Hermione stopped in front of the loo looking back to see the same boy from the book shop.

"Oh, its you." She smiled turning around to face him properly. "Thank you. I'll tell Neville where to find his toad. Did you turn it into the prefect?"

The boy nodded, briefly glancing around the train's hallway as if he was keeping an eye on who was there. He looked tense from what Hermione could tell. Perhaps he gets train sick?

"Yeah. It was croaking near my cabin so I thought to get rid of it to someone else," he shrugged looking at Hermione. "Where are you sitting?"

"I'm sitting a few cabins down with two girls I just met, Hannah and Padma," Hermione said smiling. The boy nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips before it vanished just as a cabin door opened a few doors away from where they stood.

A tanned skin boy with dark hair looked their way, a brow raised curiously at them. Hermione obviously didn't know him but the boys seemed to know one another.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Hermione asked, looking to the blonde in front of her.

"Sort of. I've known him most my life. My mother's friends with his," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's good. I assumed everyone had a friend or two on board or at least had someone they knew," Hermione said with a sad smile. "Guess I'm the only one that doesn't really know anyone..."

The boy looked at Hermione with sympathetic eyes. "That's not true. You and I know each other at least."

"Well, that's true but I technically don't know your name still." Hermione said with a laugh, her eyes returning to their sparkling brown.

"You don't? I swore I gave my name to you before my moth-" he stopped recalling the incident. He in fact was interrupted by his mother before he gave his name. "Or perhaps I didn't, now that I recall."

Hermione smiled with a nod. "Indeed, you didn't."

The boy nodded with a smile. "My name is Dr-"

"Hey Mate!"

The boy sighed turning to see his friend beginning to walk over. He stepped away from Hermione, shielding her from his friend slightly.

"You going to come back inside? Pansy keeps talking my ear off about her summer shopping spree." The tan boy said with annoyance, a slight Italian accent in his words.

"Zabini, last thing I want to hear is Parkinson's splurging of her father's money."

"Well, she keeps asking where you went off to as well." Zabini looked at Hermione curiously, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh….well, hello there, Miss." Zabini bowed graciously looking up at a baffled Hermione.

"Um…hello." Hermione gave a shy smile nodding in greeting.

"Don't get any weird ideas, Zabini." The blonde shot the other boy an accusatory look.

The other boy laughed shaking his head as he patted the blonde on the shoulder. "Well, whenever you're done lurking in the trains halls and chatting with this girl, Parkinson will be more than happy to tell you all about her summer spree." Zabini said shooting Hermione a playful smile before returning back to his cabin.

"Your friend seemed…nice?" Hermione said still pondering over the other boy's behavior.

"More like annoying…" The blonde mumbled looking at where Zabini entered. "I should go now. We're almost close to our destination." He looked back at Hermione, "I do apologize for Zabini's strange behavior though. Not all Purebloods are like him, I assure you." He gave an apologetic look.

"Oh, is he a Pureblood?" Hermione asked suddenly fascinated with the new information. "I read a book about the different blood statuses and wondered how many Purebloods were still in existence since times have changed, straying away from some traditions."

The boy looked at her for a moment, confused as to why she would read a book about blood status. Surely her parents weren't daft? They would have informed her of all this prior to going to Hogwarts?

"Wait, don't you know about the sacred twenty-eight?" The blonde asked. Hermione stared at him confused shaking her head.

"No. I never heard-"

The train's whistle blew abruptly causing Hermione to jump at the sudden noise. The blonde looked down the hallway seeing as some student's filed back into their cabins.

"We're close now." The blonde states looking back to Hermione. "I should go before Zabini comes looking for me again."

"Oh, yes. I should tell Neville about his Toad." Hermione replied quickly just as the blonde nodded and quickly left back to his cabin.

Hermione stood in the hallway a moment more thinking. "Sacred Twenty-Eight? I wonder if Hannah and Padma know about it?" She pondered over the subject as she made her way to her cabin.

"There you are Hermione! We both thought you got lost to the loo." Hannah smiled looking at Hermione as she came inside.

"Sorry. I ran into someone on my way back here." Hermione said taking a seat across from Hannah and Padma who was reading. "Do either of you know anything about the Sacred Twenty-Eight?" she asked quietly.

Hannah looked at Hermione then, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Well, someone I ran into mentioned it." Hermione replied quietly, seeing a look of dread on Hannah's face.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it. The Sacred Twenty-Eight are what some refer to as the Pureblood families. Some families are not as accepting of the changes that have happened in history as of late, and some hate groups have formed, sadly." Hannah said glancing at Padma who put her book down.

"It came about in the 1930's from a book titled 'The Pureblood Directory', no one knows the author though so its still a mystery about its origin and the writer." Padma spoke quietly looking at Hermione. "There was controversy around the issue of Purebloods and those that married outside the lines from what my father told me."

"It's still a very sensitive issue today." Hannah finished with a smile. "Most likely the person who mentioned is a pureblood themself. Not too many outside the Pureblood or Half-Blood families know of it."

"I see…" Hermione nodded silently thinking.

Hannah saw the troubled look on Hermione's face as she thought to herself. Clearing her throat, Hannah smiled "Hermione, I'm sure the library at Hogwarts may have more information on it if you really want to know more. It certainly must be all confusing for you."

"Yeah, with both my parent's Muggle this is all new to me. I've read a few books covering over some of the history between Muggle and Magic users before I entered the train but I suppose they left a lot out." Hermione said with a sigh. "I just hope I can fit in is all and learn to control my magic."

"Well, so far you are fitting in just fine for a Muggle-born." Padma said with a smile, "not all of us are able to control our magic and that's exactly what the school will help us do. You're not alone in this Hermione. Me and Hannah will be there if you need us, right?" Padma looked to Hannah who smiled brightly nodding.

"Exactly! Even if we're in the different classes or houses." Hannah said with excitement.

Hermione smiled at the two girls, a feeling of acceptance washed over her as she nodded. "Thank you, girls."

Padma and Hannah nodded smiling in return, one choosing to change the subject to something more positive and optimistic. The girls discussed about the classes they'll probably be taking and what houses they'd each be sorted into, the once tense and negative air dissipating as the train grew closer to the student's destination.

Neither of the girls had noticed their cabin door cracked open, as a baffled blonde moved away from the door having listened from the beginning of their discussion of Purebloods. His thoughts and feelings conflicted over the new information about his curly haired acquaintance.

"She's a Muggle-born...?"


End file.
